Soap Opera
by Animefan7063
Summary: Much to Sasuke's annoyance, Sakura is really bad at taking a hint. She's a pain in the ass, but she's his pain in the ass. Based on the doujinshi "Soap Opera". Sasusaku lemon.


A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to clarify I did NOT die…well I almost did! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates and uploads of my previous and new stories. I really had a great Christmas story in mind for everyone but I couldn't type it. I was going to type it and post it on Christmas day but at a Christmas party I had a massive allergic reaction. I'm allergic to a lot of things (23 to be exact) and at this party a cross contamination of eggs on a knife I used to cut a pie caused my throat to close up. I'm fine now but at the time I got really sick and had a mini seizure, hence why I didn't upload anything. But now I'm back and as I promised here's a SasuSaku lemon.

This is based on a doujinshi I read called "Soap Opera". I give full credit to whoever wrote and drew it. I highly recommend you read it. Just beware though; you can search it up on Google but it's difficult to find the entire doujinshi. The entire thing is 8 pages long and only goes halfway into the lemon scene. Of course I intend to finish the entire lemon. I'll keep the plot and dialogue very close to the doujinshi, but however, I'm changing their ages to about 15 or 16 years old only because they are 12 in the original doujinshi. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

"Talking", 'Thinking', _'Television'_

"Soap Opera"

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

Sakura placed her hand over her chest. Curse her dirty thoughts and her stupid heart! It was beating so fast she was sure the person next to her could hear it. She slightly turned her head and looked behind her hoping that he didn't notice. Thankfully for her Sasuke was too preoccupied by the show they were watching. She gave an inward sigh of relief and turned back to face the television set.

'_Oh Tarabu…I missed you'_ The girl cried into her lover's arms. The man, Tabaru, looked disheveled and beaten up in appearance. Blood trickled down his forehead and bruises littered his cheeks and bandaged wrists. Tarabu looked lovingly into the girl's eyes and gently caressed her face.

'_Botan…I'm glad you're safe.' _He pressed his forehead against hers and picked her up bridal style. In a flash the couple suddenly appeared in a bedroom with a large king size mattress in the center. He gently laid her on top of their plush sheets and climbed over her small frame.

'Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!' Sakura inwardly shrieked.

There was no way they were going to do _that _right? Sakura lowered her head and blushed. As must as she didn't want it to happen she knew what the couple was about to do. She wanted to change to another station but that would mean she'd have to ask Sasuke for the remote and if she asked Sasuke for the remote she was sure he would question why she wanted to change the channel and that would lead into a totally horrible and embarrassing explanation as to why she was uncomfortable with watching two people having sex on T.V when she was with her boyfriend alone at his house, in his bedroom and on his bed. It didn't help for Sakura's sake that she wanted to do those…_ahem_ actions with the Uchiha goddess right next to her. She wondered if he maybe…felt the same? In a fraction of a second Sakura eyes peeled away from the program and glanced back to Sasuke once again. He just sat there on the center on his mattress with his arms behind his head and his usually bored expression plastered on his face. She couldn't read Sasuke's thoughts at all!

'No way…I'm the only one thinking about _that_. I'm so dumb!" Sakura thought mentally cursing herself. She clutched the hem of her skirt and let out a depressed sigh. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the program had finished and the T.V was shut off.

"Hey…"Sasuke said totally startling the pink haired girl. "…it's over."

Sakura jumped when she heard her boyfriend suddenly speak. She shifted on the bed and turned to look at the boy next to her. A dark blush stained her cheeks and she bashfully scratched the back of her head.

"Eh? Oh yeah, yeah! It was a lot worse than I thought." She laughed nervously. Sasuke, with a blank expression on his face, mumbled an "I guess" and picked up a book from his nightstand and began reading. An awkward silence fell between the two. While Sasuke peacefully read his book Sakura was trapped in her own mini turmoil.

'I can't get that stupid scene out of my head' Sakura thought in dismay. She flicked her forehead in an attempt to think about anything else. She was debating whether or not she make up and excuse to go home when Sasuke's voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"Sakura" He called out in a monotone voice. Sakura turned and tried to flash him a sweet smile but it ended up being more awkward than sweet.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

Taking his eyes away from his book, Sasuke looked at the girl with unreadable eyes asked, "What have you been thinking about?"

Sakura world just shattered at that instance.

'NANI!' Her inner Sakura yelled ripping at her long pink locks. "How the hell did he figure me out? Was I that obvious? I'm so going to die!' Her inner self curled up into a ball and started banging her head against and invisible wall. While her inner badass was having a mental breakdown (which occurred a lot when it came to Sasuke), Sakura, trying to maintain some composure, lifted up her hands to dismiss Sasuke's question.

"Umm…er uh, well n-NO! There's nothing really!" She sputtered.

Composure her ass! She knew with that half-assed answer she was fucked. The look Sasuke was giving her really wasn't helping the situation either. Feeling totally embarrassed and unable to think of anything else to say (since her inner self was of no use to her at the moment), Sakura abruptly got up from her spot at the edge of the bed and made her way to the door.

"Um sorry Sasuke…I just realized I have something that needs to be taken care of. I'll be going home now-Huh!?"

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back onto his bed. She landed practically on his lap and when she turned to face him, their noses brushed against each other. Their faces were so close to each other; his breath tickled her nose and his eyes flashed down to her lips. He did it so fast she wasn't sure if she imagined it or not. At that moment she was too preoccupied by the sudden darkness that clouded his eyes. She stared deeply into them, curious and confused as why he pulled her down. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she suddenly felt self-conscious. That look in his eye was something she, though she never first handedly experienced, was familiar with. Though she was a virgin, she knew how a man looked at a woman he wanted to devour.

And Sasuke was giving her that exact look.

Sakura gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips. Sasuke's hand found its way to her cheek and gently caressed it much like the man did to his lover on that daytime soap. Sakura tried to speak but her words fumbled into incoherent sounds.

"Umm..eh..err." Sasuke didn't pay any notice. He slowly bought his face closer to hers, his eyes slowly closing. Sakura found herself bringing her face closer to his and just before their lips met she finally found her voice.

"Sasuke-kun…" was all she got out before his lips captured hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet but it was hardly their first. They've kissed plenty of times before. This didn't bother Sakura in the least; it was the fact that she knew they would be doing other things besides kissing that made her nervous. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, making her gasp at the sudden action. Using this to his advantage, Sasuke plunged his tongue into her mouth. Sakura couldn't help but moan.

Well this was a first. Sure they've kissed before but they never used their tongues. Goosebumps littered her arms as she felt a shiver rack through her body. She wasn't cold; in fact it was the total opposite. She felt a heat pool to her lower abdomen and she moaned.

Sasuke Uchiha was a damn good kisser.

Sasuke's hand found its way to her messy locks and he gently laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, never stealing his lips away from hers. Their tongues played against each other. His mouth totally dominated hers, tasting every bit of her. How he got so skilled at kissing was beyond her but she didn't care. She felt way too good to even think about it.

Sasuke slowly backed away from her, his lips sucking on her bottom lip. When he pulled away completely, he stared into her wide eyes before he said sternly, "You're way too easy to read." He rolled his eyes when she shook her head profusely. Her cheeks grew ten shades darker and her bottom lip quivered.

"Shinobi are not supposed to have their thoughts read so easily!" His annoyance was evident in his tone and that made Sakura all the more nervous.

"Y-you're wrong…" Sakura whimpered. She felt Sasuke sigh against her neck. The Uchiha bought his lips to her ear and asked in a husky tone, "How am I wrong?"

Sasuke sunk his teeth into her lower neck and bite down hard. Sakura let out a loud shriek. She tilted her neck to the side in ecstasy and closed her eyes shut. Her chest bobbed up and down. Sasuke lapped of the thin trickle of blood and pulled away from her slightly. He couldn't help but admire his work. A purplish bruise formed around the bite mark, signaling that she belonged to no one else but him. Her hair was sprawled around her face and her eyes were closed shut. A deep blush painted her pale whit cheeks. With a smirk on his lips he bought his mouth to her neck and licked her jaw bone to her jugular. Sakura moaned.

"I-I mean…I wasn't…" She panted. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was burning and that heat pooling in her abdomen was driving her crazy. She wanted this; she wanted this badly but…not like this.

Sasuke sucked her neck and slowly pulled down the zipper to her shirt revealing her small plump breasts. Sasuke slid off the sleeves of her shirt to reveal her milky white shoulders and he lowered his head. He cupped her right breast and sucked on the left, ignoring her protests. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him from achieving what he wanted.

Sakura was moaning and squirming underneath him. She loved this new feeling but she didn't want this to happen this way. She didn't want to force him to do this if he wasn't ready. Though her inner self told her otherwise, Sakura composed herself and pushed Sasuke away from her. He had a surprised look on his face that soon turned into a mortified one when he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…Could we stop?" She asked tentatively. She slowly sat up and used her shirt to cover her exposed breasts. Worry and guilt filled Sasuke's eyes. Did he hurt her?

"Hey! What's wrong? Did I do something?" The concerned expression on his face made Sakura's heart melt. He didn't want to hurt her. While her inner self swooned at the thought of him being concerned for her, Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty for making Sasuke concerned.

"No it's not your fault. It's mine." Sakura lowered her head, and lone tear trickling down her cheek. "It's always like this. It's always me who forces you to do stuff when you don't want to. Sasuke-kun, don't do it for me, do it when you want to."

She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. Sasuke stared at her for a second before a scowl formed at his brow.

"Geez, how dull-witted are you?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone. Sakura looked at him with wide, almost hurt eyes. 'Dull-witted…' The word echoed in her head and she felt as if a sword pierced her heart. Her inner self had died on the floor of her mind and melted into a puddle of mush.

Sasuke felt the urge to face palm himself. He swore this girl would be the death of him one day. She was dull-witted and really really bad at reading people. How could she not notice how he felt? It was totally obvious! He let her into his home, brought her to his room and even let her go on his bed and yet she still couldn't take a hint. How she was able to steal his heart he would never understand. She could be a pain in the ass, but she was _his_ pain in the ass. He moved closer to the confused girl; a slight blush graced his cheeks. "Listen up Sakura, ninja read underneath the underneath."

Sakura stared at him with a blank expression.

"What do mean by tha- Whoa! Sasuke-kun what're you doing?" She asked, startled by Sasuke randomly tackling her onto her back. Sasuke grabbed her arms and held them over her head. He sunk his head back down to her chest and sucked on her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipple and he sucked down on it hard. Sakura struggled against him, trying desperately to muffle her moans and screams.

"O-oh…mhmm…ah Sasuke-kun…w-wait s-stop." She said in between pants. "Y-you don't have to…

Sasuke paused at his ministrations and sighed. "Give me a break Sakura. How long do you plan to keep me waiting?"

The Uchiha pulled off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in her underwear. He groped her breasts and grinded his hips against her groin. Sasuke looked at her one last time to say one thing.

"I have my limits you know…"

Sakura's eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Sakura threw her head back and hissed when Sasuke's fingers found their way into her underwear. He fingered her clit and stuck his middle finger into her entrance. Perspiration ran down her forehead and she flailed her head back and forth. Her legs trembled and her hands hung onto Sasuke's shoulders for support. She felt something coming and it was _big_. Just by how tightly her walls clamped around his fingers he knew she was close. After a few more seconds, Sakura let out a loud scream. Her back arched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her; never had she felt anything so good. Sasuke watched her body ride the waves of her release. He couldn't help but smirk.

'Damn', Sasuke thought. 'She made me have to explain myself that much. There's nothing else for me to do then to make answer to everything I want.' He thought devilishly. He liked seeing her like this and he planned to see her like this more often.

While she recovered from her intense orgasm, Sasuke pulled away from the panting girl and began to shed his clothing. Sakura was too preoccupied with catching her breath to even notice what the Uchiha was doing. It wasn't until she opened up her previously tightly closed eyes did she notice him clad in only his boxers. Her face turned and impossible shade a red, only rivaling Hinata's blush whenever she saw Naruto. Just the sight of him bought her inner self back to life and jumping for joy. Judging by the size of his bulge she knew he was of an impressive size.

He gave her a questioning look to which she responded with a nervous nod. Sasuke took off his boxers and proceeded to take off her underwear before he noticed the expression on her face. Her face was totally red and her eyes were firmly plastered to his face. Looks like she couldn't handle the sight of him.

Sakura's breath was hitched in her throat. Her guess was correct. He was HUGE! She only saw it for a second but damn! How the hell was that going to fit in her?

Sasuke seemed to read her mind and told her not to worry. He took off her underwear and positioned himself in between her legs. Sakura was nervous but she was ready. She gave him a quick kiss and nodded her head. Words didn't need to be exchanged between the two. Sasuke thrust himself inside, totally destroying her barrier.

Sakura groaned and inhaled a sharp breath. The pain was intense at first. Sasuke waited for a second for her to adjust to his size and began thrusting into her. The pain was numbing and with each thrust it turned into pleasure. After a minute all the pain washed away and flood a pleasure pooled over her. All that could be heard in the room were moans and the sounds of skin smacking against skin. Sakura's moans were getting louder and louder with each thrust at her sweet spot. Sasuke sinfully watched as Sakura, who was practically screaming at this point, squirmed and thrashed under him. Her walls clamped even tighter around him, signaling that she was close to her peak. She was so tight and wet it was making him go crazy. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

Sasuke lifted up her ass to gain better access, which left Sakura screaming in delight. His thrusts became faster and more erratic. They moved with each other, trying desperately to feel more of the other. Sakura was the first to come to her release. She arched her back to an impossible angle and screamed Sasuke's name, much to his delight. Her hips bucked sporadically after such a hard orgasm.

Her screams died down to whimpers as Sasuke continued to thrust into her at mind numbing speed. His release was coming soon and when it happened he moaned Sakura's name and spurted his seed deep inside of her. He gave a few more tired thrusts before he collapsed on her, totally exhausted. He rolled off to her side and pulled her to his chest to cuddle. The two stayed like that for a while until Sakura spoke up.

"So you wanted to also?" She asked. Her eyes were heavy with sleep but she just had to ask to be sure. Sasuke didn't even bother to answer her question. Instead he turned over and kissed her on the lips.

Yeah, she is a pain in the ass. But she belongs to him.

A/N: Finally I'm done. I hope you all enjoyed. Really my heart is broken after reading the latest manga chapter! I hope all goes well. Don't expect an update for "The Legendary April Fool's Day War" for about another week or so because I have midterms. As for that Christmas two shot I had planned, I'll incorporate it into a Valentine's Day two shot. This time I'll try not to die so I can get it out in time! XD Bye!


End file.
